What Really Happened After Shadow Moses
by Sons of Ocelot
Summary: A fic that takes place two years after Shadow Moses. Otacon has discovered Ocelots' whereabouts, and now it's up to Solid Snake to infiltrate his new base of operations and stop him at all costs. Crack/Comedy fic.


**Authors Note: Ok everyone this fic was pretty much a spur of the moment thing. I was bored and kinda thought this up in about five minutes, so if something seems out of place be warned that I probably meant for it to be like that. The idea was…well, this is basically a crack event that takes place about two years after Shadow Moses. Enjoy!!!**

* * *

A casually dressed Solid Snake was strolling through downtown New York City. He and Hal "Otacon" Emmerich were simply taking a vacation with Meryl and Mei Ling, but they were about to get more than they bargained for.

Snake had taken note that it was a fairly warm day, though it had been raining all morning and the weather showed no signs of clearing up. However, this did not bother him much. As a matter of fact he rather enjoyed the weather of "The Big Apple" in comparison to what he usually received back in Alaska.

The streets were busy, as was normal for the midday lunch rush, as he jostled through the crowded sidewalks full of business men and women, police officers, street vendors, hobos, and other regular people. As he walked past a hotdog vendor he suddenly heard a very audible ringing in his ear. The sound had scared him so bad it made him jump and he landed hard on top of the vendors' stand. The short man looked at the black ops agent curiously for a moment then spoke:

"What the 'ell was that about?" he questioned a hint of anger in his voice though he looked more worried for Snake's well-being than anything else.

"Oh, er…it was just that my cell phone started vibrating while I was deep in thought and it scared me," Snake lied.

"OK," said the vendor slowly, "well, uhm, don't ya think ya should get the 'ell off me stand and answer it then?"

"Oh, uh, yeah," stuttered Snake as he pulled out his wallet. "Here," he added as he handed the man some money, "for any damages I may have caused,".

The soldier quickly turned into a nearby alleyway and knelt down behind a dumpster. Placing his hand to his ear he answered his codec:

"Snake are you there?" questioned Otacon. "Just why the hell did you use my codec to call me? We aren't on some dangerous mission here, and I do have a cell phone now. You almost caused me to have another PTSD episode," responded Snake.

"Sorry about that," apologized Hal quickly, "but I just received some information about Revolver Ocelot!"

"Yeah!?" inquired Snake with a bit of astonishment in his voice, "what did you find out? Did you locate him?" Ocelot had been keeping a very low profile over the course of the two years following the Shadow Moses incident. He was Philanthropy's most wanted man.

"Well, yes and no. Ya see Snake we don't know where he is now but we know where he's been,". "Well?" asked the mercenary impatiently. "He was spotted by one of our spies leaving a Wal-Mart near Central Park,".

Snake was silent for a moment whilst processing what he had just heard before finally managing to say "WHAT?!", with a large amount of confusion audible in his voice.

"Yep apparently, according to our Intel, after Shadow Moses he applied for a job at that store. Since then he has slowly gained enough power to become the store manager, and it's believed that he will be there tomorrow to personally unveil a quote "Revolutionary new product onto New York!", concluded the computer programmer.

"_There's no way!" _thought Snake, _"he couldn't be referring to a new one could he?" _Snakes' trail of thought was broken when Emmerich spoke again:

"Snake you don't think he's talking about a…well you know, do ya?"

"There's only one way to find out Otacon," Snake stated plainly, "I'm coming back to the hotel now. We'll have to get some surveillance footage of the place before tomorrow,".

"Don't worry I'm already working on hacking into their security cameras now,".

"OK, I'll be back in five minutes then," and with that said Solid Snake cut the transmission and headed back up the street to his hotel.

\\\A Few Minutes Later///

Snake walked into the front lobby of the hotel that he and the others were staying at. It wasn't a large hotel by any means, but it was definitely decorated as such. When they had first arrived Snake had taken note of the sheer expense that went into the place: there was a crystal chandelier hanging in the middle of the room and along the walls were various paintings and statues. It had almost reminded him of the Commanders' Room on Shadow Moses only this room was three times as big.

Hal was waiting for him by the door:

"I've already tapped into the surveillance cameras," he said in a hushed voice, "Meryl and Mei Ling went out shopping shortly after you left this morning so we should have plenty of time to study the footage and get you ready for tomorrow," he finished while looking at his watch.

"Hm, so we aren't going to tell them about this then?" questioned Snake. "Well if you want to we can," replied Otacon but he was cut off. "No," Dave countered, "I don't want them worrying and I really don't want Meryl tagging along,".

The otaku nodded his head, "Ok well we better get to work then,". They had been walking for the length of their conversation up to the sixth floor where their room was located.

There wasn't anything special about this particular room. It had two queen size beds, a small television with cable, a table big enough for them to eat their meals at, and a decent sized desk placed in the far corner of the room upon which sat a telephone and Otacons' laptop. Hal sat down at the desk and started punching away on the keyboard, and Snake pulled up one of the chairs behind him.

"All right then, these here are the all of the cameras," began Hal as he started typing more into his computer, "and I've managed to get these floor plans of the store,". "That's good…there isn't any chance that you've been caught is there?", inquired Snake. "Oh please," answered Emmerich sounding a bit cocky as he pressed his glasses up with his middle finger, "I'm too good for that,". "Right," Dave replied after a heavy sigh.

Snake moved over to the dresser beside his and Meyrls' bed. He reached inside and slowly removed his SOCOM .45 caliber handgun, but not before Otacon protested:

"Snake you can't take that with you," he started, "I mean most, if not all of these people are just employed by Wal-Mart. They probably don't even know what is potentially being held inside their store," he finished. "Well I can't just go in there unarmed," retorted Snake, "I need something that I can defend myself with,". "I know that, and that's why I made you this right after Shadow Moses," responded Otacon.

The programmer maneuvered his way around his friend, opened his suitcase, and reached inside of a concealed pocket along the side: "Here,".

Snake took the handgun his friend had given to him and studied it for a second before responding, "A Mk. 22 Hushpuppy that fires tranquilizer darts?"

"Exactly. It should make getting through the back area of the building a piece of cake,".

"I haven't seen one of these in years," Snake began speaking his thoughts out loud, "The last time I held one was when I was training on the Foxhound firing range with Big Boss,".

"Well you better get some sleep tonight then. I was able to break into their files and they're unveiling "it" at nine A.M. tomorrow,".

Snake just nodded his head in agreement. The next day he would be embarking upon his most dangerous mission ever.

* * *

Authors Note: Well there's the first chapter. What kind of diabolical scheme has Ocelot come up with now? Will Snake be able to stop him? Find out in the next chapter. Until then…

Happy reading and writing,

Sons of Ocelot


End file.
